Marie Penn
by Kiwi Mystique
Summary: Marie Penn is living in Forks when Dr Mason and his family move to town. When you have spent so long trying to forget your past how do you cope when it's suddenly sharing a bench with you in biology? OOC-93yrs from early NM, Read and review please!
1. New Students

I walked quickly through the grave yard to where I knew it would be. I came to halt in front of a simple headstone with a simple message.

_Here lies Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan,_

_Beloved Daughter and Friend _

_Born Sept. 13__th__ 1988, Died Sept. 15__th__ 2006_

I placed the single red rose I had bought with me on the ground in front of the gravestone and let myself think of Bella. And of me.

Bella Swan was human. She was dead. Bella died of a broken heart. 93 years ago.

I, Marie Penn, was a vampire who fed on animals instead of humans. I was also dead but at the same time I was living. I was 111 years old.

Bella had died in Forks. I had moved to Forks a little over a year ago. Or should I say moved back?

Bella and I had two things in common. First, we both had broken hearts. Bella died because of it, I was living with it. Second, well I didn't really like to think about it, it was too painful.

With that thought I turned and headed back to my car; today was my first day as a Junior at Forks High and I couldn't wait to see my friends again.

I jumped into my black VW beetle and drove, well sped would be a more accurate description, to school.

I pulled into my favourite car park, it was the closest to the schools entrance, and got out of my car only to be crash tackled by my closest friend Lila Jackson. Lila was the granddaughter of Angela Webber and they were very much alike. She accepted me for who I was and didn't ask silly questions.

"Hey Lila, how was your holiday?" I asked laughing at her insane enthusiasm.

"It was great, but it would have been better if you were here," she answered stepping back.

I locked my car and we linked arms and headed into school to get our timetables.

"I'm sorry," I told her as we walked, "My uncle offered to let me stay at his place in Spain, and I couldn't say no."

I didn't have an uncle, but I was in Spain.

"That's ok," relpied Lila, "So are you fluent in Spanish now?"

"Just about," I replied as we fell into step on our way inside.

Everyone was excited, today 5 new students were starting at Forks High. I found it amusing, clearly nothing had changed, new students in a small school was a big thing. I smiled remembering my first day. Everyone was so excited that their heart rates were increased making it a challenging day for me. Luckily I had prepared well, spending the entire week leading up to that day hunting continuously. Now I only had to hunt once a fortnight. Mind you it had to be a good hunting trip but once a fortnight was usually enough. On the odd sunny when I couldn't come to school, I went hunting just to be sure. That and I had nothing else to do.

"So have you heard about the new students?" I enquired feigning interest. Truth be told I was a petrified that one of them would be my singer and I wouldn't be able to resist and then I'd have to leave Lila behind, one of the first real friends I'd had in centuries.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for them. They'll be like the shiny new toy in play group that everyone wants to play with," Lila answered me. I smiled a little remembering my first day, it was exactly as Lila had just put it.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they have each other remember?" I said as Ms Butterworth handed us our schedules for the semester. Lila nodded in agreement as she studied hers.

"What have you got first?" I asked.

"Drama, Geography, then Art"

"Damn I have Spanish, History then Biology. See you at lunch? Usual spot?"

"Yep," Lila answered popping her p as she walked towards the drama rooms.

Spanish and History passed without any sign of the new students and I was hoping that I wouldn't see them til lunchtime. I wasn't that lucky.

I was sitting in my usual seat at biology, I was lucky enough to have a whole bench to myself.

Then he walked in.

"Ah," said the teacher, Mr Green I think his name was. "Everyone, this is our new student, Edward Mason. Please make him feel welcome."


	2. Biology

"_Ah," said the teacher, Mr Green I think his name was. "Everyone, this is our new student, Edward Mason. Please make him feel welcome."_

I froze. He couldn't be here, there was no way he could be here. This couldn't be happening.

I glared at Edward as he gave Mr Green his slip and was directed to the only spare seat in the room.

The seat next to me.

Edward looked at me curiously, whether he was trying to figure out why he couldn't hear my thoughts or why I was glaring at him I didn't know or care, and our eyes locked.

Black eyes met gold.

I looked down, twirling one of my braids around my finger.

His eyes were pitch black, meaning he hadn't hunted over three weeks. My eyes were only ever that black if I hadn't hunted for over two weeks, but he was older than I was and therefore had more resistance.

I listened, while staring at the desk, as he took his seat and Mr Green began the lesson.

What an idiot! Who does he think he is endangering not only himself but his whole family, not to mention me or the children!

I snuck a glance in his direction and was shocked to see him looking so sullen. Edward's whole body screamed depression from his slumped shoulders to his blank face right up to those black eyes, which, by the way, were now staring back at me.

I turned my attention to Mr Green, but I was only half listening as he began to explain how to properly dissect a flower.

A few minutes into the lesson and I couldn't take it anymore. One, I could feel his eyes boring holes through my skull, which, needless I say was ANNOYING and two, I was scared for the children, well mainly Lila who was seated two rows in front of us and smelt pretty good, to me anyways.

I turned to glare at Edward and was overwhelmed by the blackness of his eyes and his stiff posture. He was barely passing for human. The consequences of coming to school thirsty were haunting him now but so was something else. None of this would have happened if he had gone hunting.

Why did he have to be so stubborn!? Sighing I leant down and grabbed the flask of bears blood out of my bag. I always had it with me whenever I was going to be surrounded by humans, just in case. I've learnt that you can never too careful.

Today I had bought two. There was no way I was leaving Forks, not until I graduated first. I opened it up and pushed it across the desk to Edward.

I watched with mild amusement as his eyes widened and darkened, if that was even possible, at the smell of the bear's blood. Edward looked over at me, apparently he hadn't realised I was a vampire yet. Interesting.

I raised an eyebrow at him then nodded trying to encourage him to drink. And he did. He drank the whole frigging thing.

When I say drank, I mean skulled in the space of three seconds.

Edward put the cap back on and pushed it in my direction but his eyes were still too dark for my comfort.

"You're a vampire," he said too swiftly and too quietly for human ears.

"And you're an idiot for coming to school thirsty," I replied in the same manner as I swapped out the first, now empty, flask for the second flask which was full of a mountain lions blood. His favourite.

I pushed the second flask towards him.

"Marie and Edward, I'm glad to see you're getting along but please no eating or drinking in class!" Mr Green warned although it sounded more like he was pleading for us to stop than warning us not to continue.

"Sorry Mr Green, Edward was hungry and I thought some tomato soup would tide him over until lunch," I explained easily.

"I'm just not used to the different timetabling here yet, sorry sir," Edward added, giving my story more credibility.

"Very well then," Mr Green excused us and continued with the lesson.

Edward drained the second flask and I was relieved to find his eyes were now amber in colour.

"Thanks," he whispered at vampire speed and volume.

"Don't let it happen again. If you slip up your not the only one who will suffer the consequences," I answered in kind letting some annoyance colour my voice.

I turned back to the front of the classroom and listened as Mr Green finished instructing us on how to dissect a flower. Was it just me or did every year level in every school do flower dissections?

As soon as the teacher had set us loose with various sharp objects and a flower each Edward decided to start talking.

"I'm Edward Mason," he said offering his hand.

"Marie Penn," I answered shaking his hand. It ended up being more of a brush because the moment our skin touched a bolt of something travelled up my arm and, judging by his expression, Edwards arm too.

"You know that a pen is a female swan," he stated trying to make conversation through the awkwardness that had enveloped us.

You have no idea how often I have heard that line. Edward, as a fellow vampire, should've known better. Did he want to get his ass whooped by a girl?

"Yes Edward I know, it is my last name after all," I snapped as I carefully cut down the stem of my plant.

I looked back up at Edward and, I guess if I'm honest with myself, I wasn't all that surprised when he appeared taken aback.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said, not really knowing why I was trying to explain myself, "but I've met guys like you before."

"Oh really? And guys like me would be?" he smirked, any appearance of being put out now gone. Edward knew just which buttons to push, didn't he?

"Yes," my voice betrayed my irritation as I began waving the scalpel at him, "They are conceited, arrogant and go around pretending to fall in love with girls then as soon as the girl falls in love with them it gets too hard so they drop the poor girl leaving her heart broken, and then, if that isn't enough they up and leave town and are never seen again!"

I glared at him, daring him to contradict me. I expected to see a cocky smirk or an eye roll, but what I saw surprised me.

Guilt. And pain.

Not physical pain, but emotional pain. Something I had seen too often in my own features. We stood there staring at each other for a moment before throwing ourselves back into our work with an enthusiasm I, for one, didn't know I possessed when it came to dissecting a flower.

I didn't so much as look at Edward for the rest of the lesson even though he kept looking over at me.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of there. I probably walked a little too fast but there was no way, no way in the world, I was hanging around Edward Mason any longer than absolutely necessary.


	3. The Cafeteria

I rushed to the cafeteria, needing to see what I already knew, and stopped dead three steps inside the door.

They were all here. The pixie, the emo, the hulk and the blonde.

They were sitting at their usual table up wind of the students.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before deciding to ditch school for the rest of the day. Maybe I could ditch Forks High altogether, leave the country and never come back?

I turned to leave, rolling all the possibilities around in my head, and walked about one step before a warm hand grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I was instantly on alert. One, because humans had hot hands and two, if I wanted to leave, and I did, no human was going to stop me.

I spun around faster than I probably should have given the circumstances only to come face to face with a pixie wearing the latest in designer clothes and a frown.

"Not so fast," she said, "I've been waiting all day to meet you. I'm Alice Mason by the way."

"What do you think you're doing Alice? Someone could have seen you!" I hissed back.

"It's ok, the first students won't be here for another 10 seconds," Alice smiled confidently.

I guess I knew better than to bet against Alice but I didn't say another word until the first students entered the cafeteria.

Exactly 10 seconds later.

Alice just grinned.

"I'm Marie Penn," I told her somewhat reluctantly. Alice now resembled the Cheshire cat.

"Come and meet my family," she started, dragging me over towards the emo, the hulk and the blonde. "I just know where going to be great friends."

Silently I wondered how many people she said that too.

"Okay everyone this is Marie Penn, Marie this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, his twin sister for all intents and purposes Rosalie and her boyfriend and my brother of sorts Emmett," introduced Alice motioning to the emo, the blonde and the hulk in turn before taking a seat, "and my other brother is Edward. He isn't here yet but - "

"I already met Edward," I interrupted Alice as I sat down next to her.

"Great, I knew you guys would get along brilliantly," Alice beamed.

I burst out laughing. Edward and me, getting along? Was she crazy?

At that moment Edward decided to grace us with his presence by flopping into the seat next to the hulk. I stopped laughing and everyone seemed to tense up a bit.

"Did you kill anyone? Do we have to leave?" piped Rosalie. Obviously she still didn't like the idea of exposure.

Edward shook his head and in doing so lifted his head high enough to realise that I was sitting next to Alice. Opposite him.

Edward stared at me for a moment then smiled. Everyone seemed surprised, and I think I heard Jasper gasp at the shot of happiness he received from Edward. I'm also pretty sure Emmett's chin hit the table. I heard the clunk.

"Don't smile at me," I told him growling lightly, "the only reason you and you're family are still in the country is because I fed you!"

"You did what?" asked Emmett, clearly imagining something far more perverse that what actually happened.

"No Emmett, she did not . . . do that!" Edward looked at me apologetically.

I shuddered then explained acutely aware of all the humans watching us.

"Whenever I am going to be around . . . people for any length of time I make sure I have a flask of . . . tomato soup just in case something smells too good, I get thirsty and my self control weakens for a moment. Today I bought two flasks with me in case something sang to me," I glanced at everyone to make sure they were following before I continued.

"Einstein over here," I pointed at Edward with my thumb, "drank both of them."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed what I had said. Then Alice just about knocked me out of the chair when she threw her arms around me for a hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" she squealed right into my ear. I'm gonna be hearing high pitched pixie squeals for the rest of the week.

"Thank you Marie, you have no idea what this means to me or my family," said Rosalie. She didn't exactly whisper but I was having a hard time hearing her over Alice's excited thank yous. Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement with Rosalie and Alice finally decided to let me go.

I shrugged in response.

"I just didn't want any kids to get hurt," I mumbled drawing invisible pictures on the table with my finger.

"You know," Jasper commented also aware of the curious looks we were getting, "if . . . something sang to you I doubt two flasks of . . . tomato soup would be enough to stop you."

"I haven't tasted human blood since I was turned and anyway I knew a vampire once who resisted his singer. If he can do it, so can I!" I answered vampire style (fast and quiet) daring him to say otherwise.

After a moment no one had said anything, after all they knew a vampire like that too, so I turned to Rosalie and Emmett.

"So you have you guys been here before?" I asked.

I was surprised at how easily we all fell into a comfortable conversation.


	4. Excuses

After a few minutes of conversation with Rosalie and Alice about make-up I noticed that Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him, irritated.

"I can't hear you!" Edward sounded annoyed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like me to speak louder?"

He snarled at me, annoyed at my sarcastic comment.

"I can't hear your thoughts!" Edward clarified.

"Good!"

I turned back to Alice and resumed our talk on eye shadow.

"What are you thinking?" interrupted Edward.

I groaned.

"None of your business!" I told him turning back to Alice, "anyway I prefer - "

"I hate not knowing what you're thinking! You have to tell me what you're thinking" Edward demanded.

"Fine, you really what to know?" I asked him, he nodded, "I'm thinking that if you don't shut up I'm going to have to kick your arse to Australia and back."

I turned to the others who were surprised to say the least.

"Is he always this annoying?" I asked.

Alice recovered first.

"Well, yes, but normally it's because he isn't talking or he is depressed," she replied, "He lost his mate 90 odd years ago and he hasn't spoken much since. This is the first time the family has been together for a long time."

Alice's smile told me she was happy that they were together but her eyes pleaded with me not to push him over the edge.

I wasn't going to push him over the edge, although that's probably what he needed, but I wasn't going to let his use that as an excuse.

I turned back to Edward, anger simmering in my veins. Anger for his family, anger for the children he could have hurt and anger on Bella's behalf, she wouldn't want this for him.

Bella would be rolling in her grave if she could see him now.

"That's your excuse?" I spoke softly, barely containing my anger.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Jasper, don't" I warned. That earned me a few strange looks but I was too focused on Edward to care.

"You lost your mate 90 years ago and you think you can break up your family and come to school so thirsty that you could barely make it through to third period risking exposure of not only yourself but your entire family and me. Not to mention all the children that could have died because you couldn't be bothered going hunting," I was talking so quietly that I doubt even a vampire would have been able to hear me if they were over a two metres away.

"You don't know what it's like," Edward accused, voice full of emotion.

"See that's your problem! You're so self absorbed and stubborn that you refuse to see that you're not the only one to have lost a mate. I lost my mate too but you don't see me risking exposure or murder. You should be grateful you don't have to go through this alone, because trust me it's hard. You have a family who want to help you, why can't you see that?"

"Do you know what it's like to get over a mate when you're surrounded by people who have their mates with them all the time?"

"You're right, I don't know but I do know that I didn't need to be able to hear thoughts, feel emotions or see the future to know what you wanted to do in biology. If I wasn't there you and your family would be in a different country by now. Rosalie would have decided to go to some university in England so she could graduate somewhere and Emmett would follow her anywhere, Alice and Jasper would have left because Jasper couldn't stand your depression and Alice couldn't stand seeing you kill innocents and after finally having you all back together again, how upset and disappointed do you think Carlisle and Esme would have been?"

Everyone, including Edward, was now looking at me with open mouths. I couldn't decide whether it was because I wasn't taking Edwards shit or because I had pegged them all straight away. Perhaps it was the Carlisle and Esme thing? Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Just then the bell sounded. I exhaled, saved by the bell!

No-one moved.

"How did you . . ." Edward started.

"You owe me two flasks full of fresh warm mountain lion blood," I said quickly changing to topic by placing the empty flasks on the table in front of Edward.

"I expect them to be personally delivered to me by midnight tonight. Good-bye everyone, it was nice meeting you all," I continued, smiling as I stood up and hurried off.

"You're forgetting that I don't know where you live," Edward spoke softly and it sounded like he was right next to me. I tensed for a moment before realising that he was still hadn't moved from the table.

I turned around slowly. Edward was smirking, again.

"You don't need my address because you can follow my scent," I said as if talking to a three year old.

"But what if I don't want to?" Edward countered obviously trying to wheedle an address out of me.

But whoever said I was going to make easy for him?

It was my turn to smirk, finally.

"I'll leave the window open," I answered cryptically. I silently wondered if he remembered back that far and why I was being so thoughtless.

I gave a small wave to the table of stunned vampires then left before I my foot found its way any further down my throat.


	5. The Legend

I hurried off to Maths, praying that there wasn't going to be any vampires in my class.

As I slipped into the seat Lila had saved for me I relaxed as the smell of blood washed over me. I think I can honestly say that I never thought I would welcome the smell human blood like an old friend. I barely paid attention to Mr Morris as he began teaching. I'd done algebra a million times already.

"What are the new kids like?" she asked as soon as the Mr Morris finished explaining that day's exercises.

"They're ok, I guess," I replied not sure how to discourage her from trying to be friends with the Masons'.

"Maybe I'll go say hi after school," she said thoughtfully.

"Mmm, I think they are the kind of people that like to keep to themselves. Very family orientated."

"Oh . . . you seemed to get along with them just fine."

I shrugged, "We were interesting to each other. They have a big family, I have none."

Thankfully Lila decided not to pursue that particular topic any further. She didn't have to know that that wasn't what we were talking about.

"So what did you get for number 5? I got x=7.3," Lila asked a few minutes later.

Once we had figured out that the answer to number 5 was x=7.5, maths seemed to fly by.

"So what have you got next?" Lila asked as we exited the classroom.

"English," I replied after checking my schedule, "you?"

"Business," she answered pulling a face to show just how much she didn't want to have Business next, "See you later then."

"Have fun," I teased as she walked off.

English would have been mildly enjoyable if not for one little problem.

"Welcome back class, I'd like you all to meet Alice Mason. She, along with her brothers and sisters, has transferred here from Alaska. Please make her feel welcome," Ms Bradford told the class before addressing Alice, "Do you have your slip? Ah, yes, thank you Alice if you could just take a seat next to Marie we can get started."

Alice smiled brilliantly as she headed towards me. Great. This lesson was going to take forever!

Ms Bradford began teaching the moment Alice slid into her seat, so Alice was unable to speak to me for some time. I felt a wave of gratitude for Ms Bradford, I needed some time to get my thoughts in order and figure out just what exactly I was supposed to do.

I was staring blankly at the white board when suddenly a hand was waving itself in front of my face.

I turned to Alice.

"Uhh, Ms Bradford wants us to read these articles and then work together to answer the questions on the board," she informed me.

"Oh ok. Thanks," I smiled as she passed me the articles.

After about 10 minutes students had finished reading and were chatting about the answers.

"So how do you know so much about us?" Alice asked, taking me by surprise. I stared at her and after a few moments she continued.

"You knew about Carlisle and Esme before we had even mentioned them, you knew it was Jasper who was trying to calm you down and you knew about Edwards mind reading ability and my physic powers although we hadn't even told you about them yet. Explain, please." Her eyes glinted in a way that told me if I didn't explain I was not going to like the outcome.

Sighing, I began to explain.

"Well, as you know, vegetarianism isn't very common among us so whenever I came across another of our kind they always wanted to know if I was associated with the Denali coven or the Cullen family or as of recent years the Mason family. Naturally I wanted to know more about these covens so I asked some questions, did some research and I actually went and visited the Denali coven for a week or so. Good times . . ." I smiled letting the memories take over. Tanya and I had had so much fun holding a near constant snowball fight for the few nights I stayed.

"You know the Denali coven?" Alice's sharp voice cut through my memories yanking me back to the present moment.

"Kinda, I visit them every decade or so but I'm never there long," I answered. I would love to stay with the Denali coven longer but unfortunately the Cullen's always seem to arrive about a week after me and I just haven't been ready to face them yet, not that I was ready now or anything but I didn't exactly have a choice.

"Oh, ok," Alice replied accepting my explanation. "So why Forks?"

"I've been here before and I thought it was high time I came back. Also, there a story, legend if you will, that I relate to quite well. It's all about heartbreak and what not, kinda Romeo and Juliet like. I really got into it and found out where the girl in the story used to live and then about a year ago that house was up for sale, so I bought it and here I am."

Alice looked at me, confusion written on her face.

"I haven't heard of any legend, could you tell me?"

"Sure," I answered because I didn't know what else to say. I mean what else could I say 'No, I won't tell you so buzz off'? Somehow I didn't think that would go down well.

"Well it begins with a girl, Bella, who transfers to Forks High to live with her father. At Forks High, Bella falls in love with a very handsome boy called Edward, some say he was inhumanly good looking others say he was god like but they all agree that he was super gorgeous. Anyway, Edward and Bella fell in love. It all went swimmingly for a year or so, then out of the blue Edward and his family leave. Apparently he didn't love her anymore.

"Bella is distraught and refuses to leave her room taking up a silent vigil across from her open window. If anyone ever tried to get her to talk about it she would clutch her chest as if it were falling apart and murmur "It never made sense for him to love me" over and over. If anyone ever tried to close the window she would always tell them the same thing 'Leave it open, so he can come back.'

"After a few weeks Bella decides that waiting isn't good enough, so she goes looking for him in the woods. Every morning Bella leaves the house and spends the day searching for him, every night she returns home and resumes her silent watch of the window. This goes on and on for weeks until one day Bella doesn't come home.

"No-one knows what happened, some say she was attacked by wild animals, others say she drowned herself in the river. Personally I wouldn't have blamed her for drowning herself, but anyway apparently the girl was the police chief's daughter and they lived in this house on the edge of the woods. Neat huh?" I grinned, hiding the hurt caused by reliving my past with false enthusiasm.

"Wow," Alice seemed to be in shock, perhaps telling her was a bad idea, "So that's why you said you'd leave the window open, you assumed we knew the story."

I nodded, gladly accepting lie she had created for me, better that than the truth.

"Don't tell Edward, please!" I asked her just before the bell rang.

Ahh, sweet freedom. For the night at least.

I said good bye to Alice, who had agreed not to tell Edward, and raced out the door and towards the parking lot. On my way through the parking lot I passed a silver Volvo. I shook my head, some things never change.


	6. Decisions

As I pulled out of the school parking lot, I made a snap decision to go to the forest. Once I was off the main road I put my foot down and felt my irritation and anger slid away as the car's speed increased.

When I reached the forest I got out of the car and ran. I ran and I ran and I ran and the best part about it was I didn't think about the Cullen's or the Mason's. I just enjoyed the freedom and exhilaration of running. Once I had calmed down I climbed one of the tallest pines, sat on its highest branch and watched as the sunset turned the sky blood red.

I smiled as I remembered an old saying, red sky at night sailor's delight.

I watched the sky slowly turn black as I pondered the meaning of the Mason's return and what that meant for me. Should I leave Forks? No, I was here first, they were on my territory. Well, technically, if we went back far enough, they had been here first but this time round I was here before them so no way was I leaving.

So I was going to stay.

Should I tell them about Bella? Or did I just keep going as Marie like I had always done. What if they found out? What would I do then? Run, or face the music? What if they didn't care? I could be a part of their family. An equal part.

Then again, they might not want me and it might be nice to have some vampire friends for once, but would they be my friends once they knew the truth? In the end they had all left, they could easily leave again.

What if I left now? No-one would know. Wait, no, Alice would know. She was probably looking into my future right now. Then there was Lila. She would miss me a lot. I couldn't desert her knowing I was one of her few real friends.

Even if I left, I would probably come back a century down the track and it'd turn into something similar to the situation at the Denali's. I'd arrive, a few weeks, months or years later they arrive and I leave again. Only they would recognise me next time, and how long would it take for one of them to recognise me as whom I really was?

Ok, so I was definitely staying but how was I going to be friends with a family of vampires and a human girl when I didn't want history repeating itself?

I sighed, "So many decisions . . ." I checked my watch and was surprised to see it was after 10pm.

"Time to go home," I mumbled to myself as I silently descended the tree.

On my way home, I drove past Forks Cemetery and made a snap decision to visit my old friend Bella again.

When I reached the familiar gravestone I was surprised to see that, in addition to my single red rose, there were six white roses and one long stemmed black rose.

The Cullen's, it had to be.

I picked it up and wondered how they had turned it black. After a few moments of twirling it through my fingers I lifted up to my nose and inhaled. It didn't have a fragrance. I'll admit to being slightly disappointed.

I placed it back with the others. What did all of this mean? Maybe they did love Bella? No, that couldn't be right, Edward made it clear that he didn't and the rest of the Cullen's went with him when he left. But if they didn't like Bella, why did they like me?

I almost slapped myself on the forehead. They liked me because I was a vampire not a fragile human.

This revelation made little difference to my previous problems. Stay or go? Tell or not? Human friendship or vampire friendships or both?

"What would you do Bella?" I asked knowing I would not get a reply. After a few moments of thought I stood up and headed to the car. It was well and truly past time to be home.

I was driving though town slowly, and by slowly I mean twenty miles above the speed limit, when I realised what the time was.

11.27pm.

Crap! I had told Edward to have those flasks to me by midnight. I sped up for a moment before slowing down again. He could wait.

I pulled up in front of my house and got out. I started for the door, then, upon remembering I had left my bedroom window open that morning, I jumped through my window.

Once through the window I collided with someone sending both of us flying.

"Alice I told you not to do that!" groaned Edward.

"Close but no cigar," I laughed.

"Marie" he growled.

"It's good to see you too," I replied rather cheerily.

We were silent for a few minutes as we stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"So this is where you live?" Edward asked sceptically.

"Yep," I answered, popping the 'p', "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all, I was merely wondering if you knew the history of this house." He said smoothly.

"Yes I do, quite well actually. The legend of Bella and Edward is a favourite of mine," I told him just as smoothly.

"The legend of Bella and Edward?" Edward asked after a moment. Alice hadn't told him, interesting.

"Yeah, wanna hear it?"

"Umm, ok."

So I told him and watched, with a little satisfaction, as his face gradually got paler and paler as the story went on.

"The oldies here swear it's true but the kids don't believe them anymore. Although I'm sure they'll grow up and tell their kids one day," I finished.

Edward just nodded mutely, swallowed then said, "I've got to go."

Then he turned and jumped through my window.

I smirked before realising he had run off with my flasks of blood. Now I was going to have to visit the Mason family. Great, just what I needed to complete my night.

Groaning, I set off after Edward.


	7. I Already Know

I ran towards the Masen's house, half following Edwards scent, half following my memory and completely annoyed.

When I had first moved to Forks I checked it out. According to the legend, no-one knew exactly where Edwards' family lived but it was in the forest somewhere. It had only taken me one night to find it in all its abandoned glory. I wondered what it would look like now even though a part of me already knew.

I raced down the driveway and up the front steps hoping they had left the door open.

They had. Lucky me.

I threw open the door and stepped inside.

"EDWARD CU-MASEN!" I yelled unnecessarily, quickly correcting my naming error. Old habits die hard, or so I've heard.

Suddenly I was surrounded by the Masen's. They were all in defensive poses and didn't look happy to see me. I think I heard Carlisle growl. I was slightly confused, they had seemed welcoming at lunch. I looked around at all of them waiting for someone to yell 'Gotcha!' but as my eyes travelled swiftly by Edward it clicked.

It had been a trap. They hadn't gotten defensive at school because it was somewhat neutral ground and the risk of exposure was too high, so they had gotten Edward to lure me here. I was a little hurt that they had felt I needed to be tricked into coming here.

"You know," I said crossing my arms, "if you wanted me to come over, you could have just asked."

I could see this shocked them, I'm not sure what they were expecting me to do but it wasn't this. Granted, if this had been any other group of vampires I would have been petrified as I crouched down to defend myself (not that I would have much hope against seven vampires) but it was the Cullens, they weren't going to hurt me. Or at least I believed that they wouldn't.

Carlisle straightened out of his crouch and scrutinised me for a moment before speaking.

"Name, age, power if you have one, and your business here," he said, no warmth in his voice. This frightened me a little, this wasn't the Carlisle I knew.

"Of course Carlisle," I smiled seeing he was a little put out that I knew his name, "I'm Marie Penn, I'm 93, I'm a shield, I was born here and now I go to school here."

As I finished speaking the women eased out of their crouches but Jasper, Emmett and Edward didn't move. I decided they would make nice statues in the castle that I suddenly had the urge to buy.

Alice giggled. I winked at her and Edward growled. I'm not sure if he was growling at me for deciding such a thing or Alice for finding it amusing. Everyone, except me and Edward looked at Alice for an explanation.

"Marie decided that Edward, Emmett and Jasper would make good statues for the castle she wants to buy," Alice explained which earned me a chorus of growls.

"Don't worry, I've just now decided that gargoyles are a much better choice, less chance of them running away," I said trying to placate them.

"When you say you were born here do you mean human born or vampire born?" Carlisle asked brining us back to the interrogation.

"Both," I answered simply.

"When were you changed?" He looked worried about something. It took me a few moments to realise he was worried about the wolves. I had grown so used to being considered their friend that I had momentarily forgotten the Cullen-La Push treaty.

"Oh, don't worry, the treaty wasn't broken, the wolves know it wasn't you because you weren't here at the time plus they got the guy who did it. Ripped him to shreds and burnt all the pieces apparently," I explained hurriedly.

"How do you know about the wolves?" Jasper asked as he straightened up which indicated to me that he no longer perceived me as a threat to his family.

"I'm good friends with Jacob the alpha" I replied honestly, "We hang out all the time."

"You associate with those dogs?" asked Emmett incredulously standing up straight as well. 6 down, 1 to go. Edward, noticing that he was the only person still crouching defensively, stood up as well. I could tell he still didn't trust me, probably something to do with him being unable to read my mind, but at least he was accepting his family's choice.

"We knew each other before I became a vampire," I shrugged, suddenly shy.

"He's the only person that I can be myself with, he's my family" I whispered.

Everyone was silent for a few moments as they processed what I had just said. It gave me time to snap out of my sudden shyness, it was weak, it was too Bella.

"Ok, if we're done, Edward I believe you have something of mine, two something's," Three if I really thought about it but let's not go there now.

Edward pretended to look confused and shook his head. Obviously the silence had given him a chance to snap out of whatever he was feeling too.

"Why don't you check your pockets?" I prompted. Two could play this game.

"Oh, you mean these?" He asked feigning ignorance as he pulled my flasks from his pockets. I could see his family's shock at his behaviour and it made me wonder.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. There were many things I would have liked to say to Edward, none of them particularly nice. Or relevant.

"Thanks," I said catching the flasks Edward tossed to me. "See you guys at school then."

I turned to leave when Esme's voice stopped me.

"Marie, wait, I know my family has been quite rude tricking you like this but let us introduce ourselves," she called, and I thought seeing Edward was hard. I just about fell apart right then and there on hearing the love and acceptance in her voice.

"There's no need," I said as I turned around.

"I already know about you all.

"Carlisle Cullen, currently Dr Carlisle Masen, you're the head of this family, your 453 years old, you're the most compassionate vampire I've ever met.

"Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen Masen, you're Carlisle's mate and 204 years old, you love everyone you know passionately.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Whitlock, you're mated to Emmett, you're 184 years old and you are by far the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen Masen, you're Rosalies mate, also 184 years old and very strong.

"Jasper Whitlock, Alice is your mate, you're 256 years old, you can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around you.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Masen, mated to Jasper, 196 years old and you can see the future unless it involves the wolves.

"Edward Anthony Masen, your 198 years old and you can read the mind of everyone here except mine. You're also very fast," I smiled turning to leave again almost revelling in shocked and surprised looks on their faces. Almost, but not quite. I couldn't shake the thought that I could have been one of them. I needed to get out, now.

"Wait!" called Alice. "Why don't you stay, we can swap stories, learn more about each other?"

I stood at the door unsure of what to do. On one hand, I didn't want to be in the same room as Edward for ANY longer than I already had been.

On the other hand, it might be nice to have some vampire friends for once. Friends that I wouldn't have to leave in a few years. Friends I could visit whenever I wanted and no worry about them getting suspicious because I never ate, went out in the sun or aged. I only had one friend like that.

Jacob.

It would be nice to have a few more friends like that.

"Come on, please!" Alice begged. My resolve to leave wavered as I considered the options. As much as I desperately needed to get away from them, I wanted to stay. Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment and she grinned.

And just like that I was spending the night at the Masens.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. My Maker

I crossed the threshold for the second time that day. Only this time I was welcome.

Alice ran grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the lounge room, where the rest of the family was headed. Except for Edward.

He was still standing at the base of the stairs watching his sister drag me along and he didn't look happy about it either.

"If she's staying, I'm leaving," He said staring at me.

"Oh come on Edward, she's only staying for the night," replied Emmett from the lounge.

"How can you let her in this house, treat her like a friend? We know nothing about her!" Edward almost yelled.

"Edward its fine, I can read her future and Jasper can calm her down if she gets a bit out of control," Alice placated.

Edward just looked at me scathingly then walked towards the door. Human speed. As if he was giving them a chance to change their minds. I think they almost did, and that made me angry.

I could see exactly how this house was run. It was run by Edward and if everything wasn't just so according to him, goodbye family. It was wrong, so very wrong.

"Go on, Edward, leave. Stop trying to control your family, just leave like you left Bella!" I growled trying to hold back my rage, which turned out to be pointless because the moment I said the word Bella he pinned me to the wall.

My fighting instincts kicked in and I used my feet to launch us off the wall and onto the floor. We wrestled for a good 10 minutes without either of us getting the upper hand before we were pulled apart by Carlisle and Emmett.

Jasper was in the corner cradling his head. Too much rage.

I immediately felt sorry for him. The reduction of rage seemed to help his recovery a little.

I looked back to Edward, he was still struggling against Emmett's iron grip, periodically lunging towards me.

Confident that I was safe from Edward, I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I let Carlisles strong grip around my chest help with the process of calming down while I tried to find my emotional blank spot. After a few minutes I found it, then became aware that Carlisle had let me go. For the first time since Biology today I felt like me again. Cool, calm and collected.

I took a deep unnecessary breath in and out then opened my eyes.

The only thing I saw was Jasper's face.

"How did you do that?" He asked grabbing my shoulders and shaking them as if he could shake the answer out of me.

I put my hands on his hand, watching his face all the while (what else was I going to look at anyway?) for any hints that he didn't like what I was doing and slowly removed them.

"Do what?" I queried.

"Disappear off my emotional radar!"

"Oh, that," I shrugged, "Just something my maker taught me to do."

*Flashback*

My maker was a fighter. HE taught me everything I know about fighting. We would train everyday.

"Stop fighting with your emotions! I'm trying to kill you remember!" My maker said then suddenly became sad, "I did kill you"

I could tell it was eating him up but I left it alone.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know how not to!" I replied.

HE sighed. "You need to find your emotional centre, a black spot if you will, where you are emotionally neutral."

HE spent the rest of the day and most of the night teaching how to find that spot, and when I did I think HE might have even smiled.

That was the only time I saw him smile in the eight months we spent together. Towards the end of our time together HE began getting increasingly depressed, angry and scared. I could see that HE regretted what HE did but that HE was too gentlemanly to walk away from a newborn. Leave me unprotected and uncontrolled.

Everyday HE got more lonely, it was obvious that HE missed his mate. HE was on the phone to her quite a bit, but HE never told her about me, never told her where we were. Never told her anything in regards to our situation. HE felt guilty. I began to feel bad for keeping him here, but it was clear that even if we split up, I would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

I started thinking of ways to end his suffering. Not kill him, no I could never do that to him, but wipe his memory of the time we spent together. But what would give a vampire a big enough blow to the head to wipe his memory, months of it too?

I didn't even know if it was possible. I spent the next couple of months researching but to no avail.

So one evening after HE had spent all day sitting at the base of this cliff near our camp, I dropped a one tonne boulder on him as HE sat there watching the sun set.

I changed into the clothes I had bought especially for this occasion so his scent wasn't on them, covered my face with the scarf I bought and raced down the cliff.

I pushed the boulder off him as easily as I had thrown it. You know how in the cartoons when a character gets run over they go flat like a cardboard cutout? Well HE looked just like that. I waited for him to rejuvenate, it took an hour.

"What happened?" HE asked when he came around.

"Well, some vampire tried to kill you. Not a very smart vampire if you ask me." I answered in a British accent. "So how long have you been in these parts?"

"I don't know..."

I smiled, "Were you here with someone?"

HE thought about it for awhile before shaking his head.

I could have done a happy dance then and there. MY plan had worked, I couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Have you got a mate?"

"Yes," HE smiled obviously thinking of her.

"Perhaps you should go find her."

HE agreed then thanked me before HE took off at a run heading north.

"And thank you for everything" I whispered before going south.

*End Flashback*

I blinked a few times before focusing on Jaspers face again.

He looked confused. I must have let a few emotions go while I was lost im my memories.

"Who was your maker?" Jasper asked, his eyes so innocent and pleading that I almost told him.

"No-one important, besides, he is just a pile of ash now" I answered with an air of carelessness.

Jasper stared at me for a few more moments before walking away.

Everyone else was staring at me as if I had just performed magic.

I started to feel a little self-conscious.

"Ok, thats it, I'm leaving. Call me when she has left," Edward said drawing the attention away from me.

"I don't want her here with us," He said before taking off.

Those words were so similar to the words he said to Bella, that seeing him disappear ripped open the hole in my chest that had taken me decades to heal. It still wouldn't be healed if it weren't for Jacob.

There was a moment of nothingness, an emotional delay, caused by the shock of the suddenness of having my heart ripped out again before the pain crashed through my body without remorse.

I hugged myself and dropped to the floor screaming. I think I heard Jasper collapse groaning at the sudden onset of my emotional turmoil. I felt his calming waves but the amount of pain I was in it was as effective as a bandaid on severed limb.

I started rocking back and forth hoping it was abate the crushing, ripping, grinding, stabbing, pounding, tearing pain that was coursing through my chest.

It didn't help a bit.

A hand touch my shoulder, I looked up into the eyes of Esme and remembered who I was with.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied then did my best to ignore the pain and stand up. "I'm really sorry but I've got to go."

I didn't wait for a reply, I just ran out the door. I passed Edward on the driveway, he was heading back towards the house, someone must have called him back. He didn't stop me and for that I was grateful.

I had to get to La Push. To Jacob. My sun.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :-)**


	9. The Wolves

As soon as I crossed the border into La Push, the burning smell of the wolves eased my pain a little. I had spent so long with the wolves that their smell, which was originally repulsive, had become therapeutic.

I slowed down a little to enjoy the sensation of homeliness. I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to force the pain of seeing the Masen's deep inside of me, into a crevice of my memory which I could easily forget.

I crashed into something, a warm and furry something, sending us tumbling through the undergrowth. My eyes snapped open to see a wall of grey fur. Leah. Just like that all my precious control shattered. I clung onto her coat and began sobbing. After a few moments a wet nose nudged me. I looked up into her brown black eyes.

"They're here" I whispered.

Within minutes I was surrounded by a handful of wolves. Jacob nudged my shoulder, then licked my face before running for the trees. Moments later human Jacob was wrapping his arms around me.

"Shhh, its gonna be ok, we're here for you Marie," He crooned repeatedly.

"Did you know?" I asked once I had calmed down. "That they were coming?"

"Not until yesterday morning, and by then you would have already known," He said apologetically.

"Thats ok."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" asked Leah, who was human again.

I looked around, surprised that I missed her shifting and found it was only the three of us.

"They went to patrol the borders" Jake answered the question I had yet to ask.

"Oh," I said, "I guess, but Leah, are you sure you want to hear?"

She grinned excitedly, "You know how much I love to hear about your adventures."

We all laughed. The whole pack did. Whenever I came and visited they would hold a bon fire specifically for me to regale them with stories from my travels. The thought cheered me up, I enjoyed those nights just as much as the wolves.

"Alright, here goes," I said getting into full story telling mode as I began to recap my entire day at school.

Telling the story was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster but Jake and Leah were a great audience, laughing in all the right places and holding my hands through the worst parts. When I finally finished, we sat in silence for a while, processing what I had said.

"Well that sucks." Said Leah breaking the silence first, "I can help you kill them all?"

I laughed, "As much as I love you Leah, I think that would be worse."

"Hmm," Jake replied as if considering the problem, "Who's up for breakfast at mine?"

"Trust you to think of food at a time like this," said Leah as she punched him in the shoulder.

"What? The suns about to rise which means its breakfast time!" Jake explained.

I looked to the sky and realised he was right and that I hadn't watched a La Push sunrise in months.

"Come on, race you to beach for the sunrise!" I said before taking off.

It didn't take too long for them to catch up to me.

We stood on the rocks overlooking the sea in silence. As the sun rose, I looked at my friends in their wolf form and thought we made an interesting picture. A lone girl flanked by two gigantic wolves on the highest rock formation watching the sunrise. I smiled and felt at peace.

As soon as the bottom of the sun cleared the horizon, we were off again. This time heading for Jake and Leah's house.

"I so won that race!" cried Leah as we piled into the Black house kitchen.

"In your dreams honey, I beat you by a nose!" countered Jacob.

"Oh really?"

I smiled as I watched my oldest friends banter. When I met them, about a year after I was changed, they had just imprinted on each other. It had been slightly nauseating for both me and the rest of the pack but they finally got a handle on themselves a few months later. It seemed as if they got happier every day but they weren't against conducting random PDA's and 'action replays' as the pack described it.

Just then Leah and Jake started kissing. I sighed, some things never changed.

"Ugh, guys, keep it G-rated!" I teased. They kept kissing, just to spite me.

I smirked, two could play this game. I got up and started opening and closing cupboards as if searching for something.

"Marie, what are you looking for?" Leah asked, slightly confused because I knew where everything was in this house.

"Bleach," I replied, "I need to clean my eyes."

"Ha ha, very funny" said Jake. I just smiled sweetly at them.

"Come on, let's make breakfast before we get attacked by a pack of ravenous wolves," Lead said.

So we busied ourselves with cooking all sorts of delicious food for the pack.

The moment we sat the last plate of food on the table, we were surrounded by hungry wolves in their human form.

I stepped back, not wanting get in between them and the food. It's a lot like getting between a mother bear and her cubs.

I watched the mountains of food disappear in the space of a five minutes. After which they all pitched in to help clean up before filing out the door.

"Wow, that never ceases to amaze me!" I laughed.

"You're going to have to leave for school soon," Jake said, changing the topic of conversation and emotional atmosphere in one foul swoop.

"I know, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do." I replied, slightly dejected.

"Just do what you do best," Leah suggested.

"What's that?"

"Dazzle them!"

I laughed. "It's hard to dazzle a vampire."

"If anyone can do it, it's you," Jake assured me, "Just don't leave again."

"Yeah, we only just got you back!" said Leah softly.

I looked up at them; they looked so afraid that I would disappear again.

"If I was going to leave, I would come and say goodbye," I answered, "and as much as I want to go, I just can't bear the thought of leaving Lila or La Push."

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" Jake teased lightening the mood again.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be staying just so I can get to know the Masen's," I explained, "And wreak some havoc on their lives."

They both grinned evilly at me.

"OOhhh, I like that plan," said Leah conspiringly.

"The pack is so in on this," grinned Jacob.

"Perfect! I'll let you know when I need you to help," I stood up and headed for the door. "Bye!"

"Don't forget the bon fire tonight!" called Leah.

"I'll be there," I waved at them before running to school. Visiting Jake and Leah always made me feel better. No matter what the problem was.

Once in the car park at school, I spotted Lila and quickly caught up to her.

"Morning Lila," I smiled.

"Hey Marie," she replied.

"Ready for another day at the hell hole?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

With that we linked arms and began walking into school. Half way up the stairs a silver Volvo and a Jeep rolled into the car park. We stopped, like the rest of the student population, to look at the cars. I watched them park and get out of the vehicles as I was overcome by the sense of de ja vu, which got me thinking.

If I was getting de ja vu, why weren't they?


	10. All Eight Of Us

Lila and I continued up the stairs and headed for our first classes.

"Meet up for lunch?" I asked Lila before we separated for the morning.

"As long as you don't ditch me again," she teased.

"I'll save you a seat," I promised. Feeling slightly guilty about yesterday I headed down the corridor to the right classroom.

I hadn't gotten far when a certain pixie-like vampire caught up to me. It was then I realised that my first class was English and said pixie now sat next to me.

"Hey Marie," Alice greeted as she linked arms with me, "I'm so glad you are still here, I couldn't read your future last night after you ran away and I thought you might have decided to end your life. I'm sorry if we caused you any pain."

I searched her face, looking for any sign of deception. All I found was sincerity and my heart melted a fraction.

"Don't worry about it, I just went to La Push," I replied, trying to ignore the fact that she seemed to be worming her way back into my heart despite the fact I had worked so hard to get her out.

"That explains the stink then," Alice stated as if commenting on the weather.

I raised an eyebrow at her, she smiled innocently back at me. I shook my head and sighed, maybe she was right, perhaps we were always meant to be the best of friends. Besides, if she had already seen it, what was the point of fighting?

'Well, you did say you wanted to get to know them,' I thought. 'Here goes nothing!'

"Come on," I said to her as I led us into the classroom, "I want to know all about you and your family."

Alice was positively beaming as we took our seats. It was hard to believe that I had made her this happy, but there was no way I could deny it and just for a moment I allowed myself to feel happy as well.

Then the teacher walked in and the moment ended. Once the work was set, Alice turned to me and whispered so only I could hear, "So what do you want to know?"

I thought about it, momentarily weighing the risks and benefits of asking about their sense, or lack thereof, of de ja vu. In the end I decided that it was something that I really needed to know.

"You guys have been here before right?" I asked, she nodded in reply. "Do you ever get the sense of de ja vu?" I continued.

Alice looked at me strangely and for a moment I thought that I had given too much away.

"Yes, actually, it's been a bit worse this time though, but it doesn't make sense. It's like we are all missing something, like its right in front of us but we just aren't seeing it. All of us are feel the same," she finally replied.

I nodded in response and made a start on the work we were supposed to be doing while I processed her words. So they were feeling it too. Was it my presence that was causing it, like theirs was for me, or was it something else entirely? Or were they just refusing to see what was right there in front of them?

"Why did you come back here?" Alice asked me abruptly, breaking my chain of thought.

I looked at her as I thought about the question. To be honest I wasn't sure. This was the fifth time I had come back to Forks and La Push. The first time, I couldn't leave the reservation. By my third visit I was making short trips into Forks. Last time I even managed to visit their house. I didn't go in, I don't think I could, but I stared at it for a very long time. That was over thirty years ago now.

"To make peace and visit old friends," I answered as honestly as I could. Truthfully, I think I was preparing myself. Getting ready to face them as a vampire and becoming someone almost the complete opposite of Bella. Perhaps I was even trying to prove to myself that I could handle the constant reminders of what was brutally taken away from me.

"What do you have to make peace with?" Alice wanted to know.

"Oh, just the usual evil vampire turned good stuff," I joked, trying to lighten the mood and divert the conversation. "Tell me how you got your family back together?"

Alice smirked at my silly answer to her loaded question. "How did you know it was me?" she replied.

"Oh please, with your talent? I bet you could have lied to them all and they wouldn't have thought about going against you," I said, giving her a thoroughly deserved 'You have got to be kidding me, right?' look.

Alice had the good grace to look a touch sheepish. "Sorry, I keep forgetting how much you know about all of us. I had a vision of us all here and we were so happy, all eight of us..." She said before I interrupted.

"Eight? But there are only seven of you?" I stated, pointing out the obvious. Did that mean Edward found someone else? Did it mean that they accepted me into their family?

"Yeah, there is this person, and they are the reason we are so happy. It's like we found our missing piece," Alice replied, disturbing my inner monologue. "I wish I know who they were though, all I see is a blur. It's like they haven't decided who they are yet, but that makes no sense, everyone knows who they are."

"Weird," I commented. My mind began working overtime trying to figure out what Alice's cryptic visions meant for me. Maybe they didn't mean a thing; it could easily be someone else. I began bargaining with myself in an effort to convince myself to stay in Forks, desperate to keep my promise to Jake and Leah.

"You know what's cool?" Alice said, bringing me back to reality. I shook my head.

She smiled before continuing, "It feels like we are friends that have reunited after a long time apart. It feels familiar, I like it."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was stunned. Alice's statement ran so close to the truth that would have been had she not left me when I needed her the most.

Suddenly the bell went signalling the end of class. I was so flustered that I almost forgot to say good bye to Alice on my way out.

"See you at lunch," She called as I headed towards my next class.

'Biology, great, now I get to deal with Mr Depressing,' I thought, 'Hooray for me...not!'

I really wasn't looking forward to it. For one, I think we were doing the onion skin-stages of mitosis thing again, and two, I wasn't sure if I could be in the same room as Edward for an hour and still be sane at the end it.

So, I began thinking of ways in which I could stay sane in class and I came to one, solitary, conclusion. If I was to stay sane, Edward would have to be the one going crazy.

I have to admit, I was stumped. How was I going to get Edward to go loopy? He had been around a lot longer than me and I was pretty sure he would be immune to most annoying things.

I took my seat while going through a list of things I could do to make him lose it. It wasn't until Edward walked in the room that it hit me.

Edward could hear everyone's thoughts and as much as it annoyed him at times, he had come to rely on it. I remembered his frustration yesterday at lunch when he realised he was unable to read my thoughts.

I smiled, probably quite an evil smile. I knew exactly how to make Edward certifiably insane.


	11. Mind Games

"Morning," I said cheerfully, probably too cheerfully, as Edward sat down next to me. The curious look on his face reminded me that the last time we had seen each other, we didn't exactly part amicably.

"Morning," Edward replied, somewhat reserved.

I grinned internally; I had him on the back foot already. This was going to be so much fun.

Briefly I wondered if the rest of the Masens' would think that I was pushing Edward too far. Then I realised that Emmett would think this was a brilliant joke, Jasper would probably be glad for a change in the emotional atmosphere and Rosalie wouldn't care so long as it didn't mean they had to leave again. I figured Carlisle and Esme would probably be torn between worry and amusement.

That left Alice. My new best friend. She seemed concerned yesterday that I would push Edward over the edge. She was worried about losing her family again but a push was exactly what he needed. Even so, I hoped that Alice wouldn't be too mad at me.

As Mr Green started explaining today's activity to the class I closed my eyes and centred myself. When I opened my eyes again, I began pushing my shield out to surround the people around me.

I could almost see it gliding through the air, surrounding everyone. It reminded me of a bubble, the way it encased everyone in a mentally protected space. Soon enough I had the whole class in my bubble.

Mr Green began handing out the slides. I glanced at Edward. He was staring intently at the kids sitting in front of us, looking slightly baffled. I grinned.

I pushed my shield out to encompass the surrounding classes and kept stretching it until I had the entire school under my protection. Edward's being was just a bubble within my bubble.

Edward changed his focus to one of the kids on the other side of the room. I smirked, as I watched his confusion slowly morph into worry.

"So how fast do you think we can finish these?" I asked Edward. His head snapped around to face me. It was if he had forgotten I was there. I smiled innocently at him.

"Not long," He replied, "You first." Edward motioned towards the slides and the microscope in turn.

We took turns at identifying each slide, trying to waste time. On the last slide we had a 15 minute debate about what stage it was in. I knew it was the beginning of stage 3, Edward believed it was the end of stage 2. In the end, we agreed to disagree. It was the only option where we both left the room alive.

As the class progressed, Edward became increasingly edgy. I watched, in amusement, as he stared at everyone in turn.

My amusement slowly became pity as I watched him fight between relaxing into the silence of his own mind and freaking out because he couldn't hear anyone. Edward relied on his power to protect his family, to know what was going on before it happened. He had no idea how to cope without it.

I sighed; there was still fifteen minutes until the end of class. Suddenly I found that I couldn't stay a second longer. I didn't want to sit here at watch Edward fight his inner demons, I didn't want to pity him. So I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Penn," Mr Green addressed me.

"Edward and I have finished today's work, and I was wondering if we could leave early?" I asked politely, doing my best to dazzle him.

I could feel Edwards eyes back on me.

"Of course, but please go straight to the cafeteria," Mr Green replied with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you sir!" I replied before grabbing my bag and leaving as quickly as I dared.

Edward was right behind me, "I can't believe you just did that!"

I turned to face him, pleased that my annoyance had returned even if it was only a tenth of what it had been.

"Oh, please, you can't tell me that you have never dazzled a human to get out of something you didn't want to do?" I challenged.

Edwards face stilled. "What did you call it?" He said softly and I realised my mistake. I mentally ripped a bear to shreds before I answered him.

"We dazzle them, I don't know how exactly but when we look at them and smile, their minds cloud up and it's difficult for them to think straight."

Our eyes locked as I spoke, and I could have sworn a flicker of recognition passed over his features before his face became blank again leaving only traces of sadness, loss and regret in his eyes. Seeing those emotions, that recognition, had thrown me for a loop. I didn't know what to think. My own pain was beginning to stir within me. I had to get out before I too revealed things I didn't want to.

"Excuse me," I whispered before rushing to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Was I really unrecognisable as the human I once was? Sure, my eyes were no longer chocolate brown, my hair thick and shiny and my skin was a few shades paler but did it make that much of a difference? Maybe it was the make up?

Or maybe it wasn't me? What if they really believed I was dead or they had forced themselves to forget me?

I laughed at my silliness. It was impossible for a vampire to forget, unless you dropped a great big boulder on their head. I was pretty sure that hadn't happened.

I took one last look at myself, smiling sadly, and left.

There were still a few minutes left before the bell went when I got to the cafeteria. I chose Lila's favourite table. It was up the back, next to the windows which were always open on a good day. Not that there were many.

I was just getting comfortable when Edward sat down opposite me.

"It's you, you're doing this," He proclaimed.

"Sorry, that seat is taken," I told him, ignoring his statement.

"There is a free seat beside you, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Blocking everyone's thoughts from me!" Edward was getting angry now. I smirked but someone else replied for me.

"What's got your panties in a twist now, Edward?" Emmett asked as he, Rose, Alice and Jasper sat down.

"No, you guys can't sit here! I promised Lila I would sit with her today! She'll think I've ditched her again," I cried.

"Calm down Marie, she can still sit here, look there's a spare seat next to you," soothed Alice as a wave of instant calm came from her other side.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really Jasper?" He just shrugged. I chuckled.

"We've been friends with humans before, it will be alright," continued Alice.

"Yeah, I know all about your 'friendships' with humans," I muttered, regretting my words the moment I saw Alice's face. I checked to see if anyone else had heard me and thankfully no one had.

"Oh for crying out loud, you blocked my family as well?" Edward all but yelled.

"I thought they might like a bit of privacy for once," I shrugged in response.

"Edward really can't hear what we are thinking?" asked Emmett as if all his Christmas's and birthdays had come at once.

I giggled, "Yes, for the moment."

"Sweeeet," He said, in a way that made me think that whatever he was thinking was not a pleasant thought.

"I need to know what they are thinking Marie!" Edward whined at me.

"Rosalie, can you possibly imagine what it must be like to not know what everyone is thinking?" I asked her, "It must be awful, don't you think?"

She smirked in reply.

"Marie!" Edward growled.

"Ugh! Fine, and here I was thinking I was doing you a favour!" I snapped. I relaxed and my shield came hurtling back to me.

Edward winced as the voices flooded his mind, "Emmett, no! Just...no!"

We all laughed, except Edward who I figured was trying to rid his mind of that thought.

Then Lila entered the cafeteria. She spotted me, and her face fell as she began to turn away. My heart sank. I was her closest friend and she thought I was deserting her.

"Lila!" I called desperately, "Over here!"

I waved her over and she smiled. I felt a little better, even though I was inviting her into the lion's den. Then again, Lila did want to meet them and the Cullen's had never hurt Bella physically, so maybe everything would be ok. I checked my shield. Ever since I realised who the new students were, I had been protecting Lila. I was pleased to find my shield comfortably hugging her frame. Lila's thoughts were her own; Edward didn't need to hear them.

"Lila," I started as she sat down, "I'd like you to meet Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Everyone this is my best friend Lila."

I held a breath I didn't need as Lila and Alice started talking about the Spanish lesson they apparently shared last period. Soon enough everyone was conversing naturally and I allowed myself to relax.

About half way through lunch, I turned my attention to Lila. She was talking to Edward about music. I was about to comment on something she had said when I saw Edwards face. More specifically, I saw the desire in his eyes. A desire that had nothing to do with blood.

It was then that I realised that in protecting Lila's mind, I had done her a great disservice.

Edward was falling for her.


	12. Lila

**_I just wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who has put me/this story on an alert and to everyone who has reviewed, it makes me feel very special. So, here is an extra long chapter, please enjoy =)._**

**_Thanks, KM_**

**_P.S Please review, I love hearing what you all have to say =)._**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Even worse, I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I had thought I was over him but I was wrong. I had never been so wrong in my entire existence.

With a single look, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen broke my heart for the second time in 93 years. I felt it shatter, I felt it bleed. I felt the pain of him leaving me all those years ago as well as the pain of seeing him today. I felt it all combine as it thundered through me and yet I felt nothing.

My heart was crying out in pain, but my head refused to listen.

I had to get out but I couldn't move, couldn't take my eyes off them. So I made use of the only part of my body that wasn't busy breaking, not moving or being in shock.

"Alice," I said softly, "I feel like getting some fresh air, come with?"

Jasper must have noticed my odd emotional state because he answered for her.

"Yeah, me too, mind if I tag along?" He asked.

"Not at all. Shall we?" I said as I tried making my feet move, to no avail. Thankfully, Alice must have figured something was up when both Jasper and I wanted to walk outside because she grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

Lila looked up from her conversation with Edward, "Are you ok Marie?" She asked. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied, smiling reassuringly, as Alice began walking me to the door, "I'll see you in Maths."

Once we were safely outside, in the furthest corner of the school yard, Alice turned.

"Ok, what gives?" she questioned, "You both can't have wanted Lila's blood!"

I just gaped at her. My ability to function was deteriorating rapidly. I needed help. Thankfully Jasper chose that moment to step up. Suddenly I stopped feeling. I didn't feel like I was so numb I couldn't move and I didn't feel like my chest was being blown to smithereens.

I smiled, for the first time in 92 years I wasn't fighting to control my emotions.

"No, Alice, we didn't. Marie's emotions were all over the place, I wanted to help," Jasper explained.

Alice hugged him, "My Jasper, forever the gentleman."

I waited until their little moment was over before thanking Jasper. "Did you guys see how Edward was looking at Lila?" I asked apprehensively, hoping that maybe I was seeing things.

Alice nodded sadly, confirming my fears but Jasper shook his head.

"No, but I didn't need to, I felt it, right before your feelings went haywire," He said, before putting two and two together, "Wait, is that why?"

I nodded, "He just reminds me so much of my mate that seeing him looking at her like that brought back a lot of painful memories." How I wished that was true!

"Is there anything we can do?" Alice asked. I hesitated a moment before answering, unsure if it was the right thing to do.

"I was wondering if you could look into Lila's future and see if she becomes one of us," I said, feeling a little guilty for asking.

She nodded and closed her eyes, searching for my best friend's future. She only had her eyes closed for a few seconds but it felt like hours.

"Well, that's weird," she said, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. Weird could not be good.

"Well apart from a few odd dates with Edward, I can't see anything, it's like her life is being slowly taken away piece by piece," Alice responded, looking rather confused.

"No! She can't die! Tell me she doesn't die!" I begged. "Alice, please."

"I'm sorry, Marie," she whispered.

I stood there staring blankly at the two of them, and they watched me warily, unsure of how I would react. Then the bell went, effectively bringing me out of my trance-like state.

I sighed, "I guess you can't save them all, can you?"

I smiled sadly, thinking that they would smile back and agree with me. They didn't, both Alice and Jasper looked heartbroken.

"No, we can't," whispered Alice as if she were trying to convince herself of something. Bella came to mind instantly, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that she was the cause of this anguish. If I looked at it realistically, they must have met millions of humans before Bella and hundreds of thousands after.

Silently we all turned towards the school and headed for class at the same time. It was as if we had all made an unspoken agreement to walk away from that conversation. As we walked I found my emotional centre, and set up a permanent base there. It was the only way I was going to get through the rest of the day. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper glance at me curiously.

I slid into the seat next to Lila moments before our teacher walked in and class began. I sat impatiently waiting for him to set our workload for the day so I could talk to Lila. Finally, he finished.

"I'm going to La Push tonight, they are having a bon fire down by the beach, and I was wondering if you would come with me?" I asked her as we located the appropriate pages in our text books.

"Like a date?" she teased, looking up from her work.

"Yes," I grinned, "It'll be really fun, I promise!"

"Gee, I don't know Marie, I mean I like you and all but I'm just not ready for the next step," Lila smirked.

"Did I mention the hot, shirtless, abtastic Quileute boys?" I replied innocently.

"Alright, you convinced me!" she said as if the guys were the only reason she was coming. "So what do you think of Edward?"

I wasn't surprised that she asked me this but it still shocked me a little to hear it.

"He's ok I guess, why?" I asked, not entirely sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I thought he was interesting," Lila replied. I groaned internally, that was Lila speak for I have a crush on him.

"Ok, just be careful, I've heard he has a reputation as a heart breaker," I warned her. I wasn't sure if the warning was for her benefit or mine, after all I had never heard any such rumours. Lila nodded in response and we fell into an easy silence as we finished our work.

The rest of the day flew by in a haze of emotional nothingness occasionally interrupted by whispers of heart break, shock and anger.

The final bell sounded and I knew I had to talk to the Masen's. Specifically Edward.

I found Lila and told her I would pick her up later and headed straight home. I quickly got ready for the bonfire before running to the Masen's house.

"Oh Edward," I called in a sing-song voice as I walked through the door and into the living room.

He appeared on the opposite side of the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

Our eyes met for a moment and I saw desire lingering there. I don't know what he saw in mine, disbelief perhaps?

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," I said, "Again."

"What?" He asked visibly shocked. Alice appeared at the top of the stairs confusion etched into her features.

"Don't what me, you know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw you making googly eyes at Lila. My _human_ friend!" I replied anger and annoyance tainting my words.

The moment the words left my lips, Rose, Emmett and Jasper joined us in the lounge and Alice flitted down the stairs to stand with Jasper.

"Don't you dare do this to us again Edward!" Rosalie growled but Edward just ignored her.

"I wasn't making 'googly eyes' at anyone, let alone a human girl," he told me. My anger skyrocketed.

"Her name is Lila, and don't you dare try to deny it, Alice saw it too and Jasper felt your emotions, the only reason Blondie and Hulk didn't see anything was because they were too busy making eyes at each other!" I almost screamed back. I was vaguely aware that Jasper was trying to calm me down. I then realised that I wasn't simply angry, I was protecting what I considered to be mine. My animal instincts were kicking in and you can't manipulate instinct.

Edward stared at me defiantly. This didn't help.

"You don't get to have her! If you know what is good for you, you'll stay away from her. I won't let you hurt her like you hurt me; I won't let you make her the next Bella. She's not some toy for you to play with Edward, so why don't you and your family go disappear and we'll pretend like you never existed! Because that's what you do best isn't it Edward?" I sneered angrily.

Suddenly, Edward sped towards me, I tried to avoid him but I still ended up flying across the room. I crashed into something as I fell, and as the room was filled with un-harmonised chords I realised where I had landed. My protective anger dissipated almost instantly, as I was filled with amusement. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

Edward ceased his attack in favour of looking at me like I had suddenly grown three extra heads. In fact, everyone seemed to think the same thing. I laughed harder which made it incredibly difficult to stand up and brush myself off.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind sharing the joke?" Emmett asked.

I nodded but it took a few moments for me to regain the ability to speak.

"I was just thinking that you guys must go through a lot of pianos if every time you have a disagreement someone ends up being thrown across the room," I answered winking at Jasper, who was startled by my gesture. Alice looked more confused if that was even possible.

Emmett laughed, "We've been through a few."

"What's going on here?" queried Esme as she entered the room, Carlisle right behind her.

"Marie and Edward had a disagreement, I guess you could say," replied Jasper.

"I'm so sorry about the piano Esme, I'm sure Edward will buy you a new one," I apologised, smirking at the indignant growl emanating from Edward.

"The piano was Edwards," Esme explained. I grinned.

"Oh, so it's not a problem then. Anyway, I would love to stay and chat some more but I have to go and pick Lila up, we have a bon fire to get to," I replied, making my way to the door. "It was nice seeing you all again."

As I started running home I heard Carlisle enquire as to what our fight was about and Rosalie begin to reply.

I pulled up in front of Lila's house and beeped my horn. She literally ran out of the house.

"Not a moment too soon!" She gasped, hurling herself into my car. "Dad went all 'You're not wearing that out are you?' on me, thankfully you arrived and I didn't have time to change."

I glanced at what she was wearing. "I think you look pretty," I told her.

"Hence his problem," Lila pointed out and we both started laughing.

We arrived at the beach and started towards the fire when we were greeted by Jake. Almost bowled over might have been a more accurate description.

"Hey, guess whose back from their overseas jaunt!" Jake said excitedly.

"Seth's back!" I asked.

"Yeah, he and Leah are down by the fire, she hasn't let him out of her sight since he got back this arvo," he answered, "Come on!"

As we headed to the fire I introduced Lila to Jake and everyone else who came up to say hi to us which slowed our journey somewhat. We finally made it to the fire and I was enveloped in a super strong hug.

"Hey Seth, long time no see, how was Australia?" I asked.

"Hot!" Seth replied, "But so much fun!"

"You will have to tell me all about it, but first I'd like you to meet my best friend Lila, Lila this is Seth," I said.

Seth turned to say hello to Lila but the moment he saw her face he froze for a second before smiling warmly and I knew exactly what had just happened.

Seth Clearwater had just imprinted on Lila Jackson.

I expected to feel hurt or shock or annoyance but I didn't. Instead I felt relieved, Seth wouldn't hurt Lila. Then I remembered what Alice had said and I felt sad for him, he had waited so long to find his imprint.

Seth looked at me, worried about how I would feel about him imprinting on my best friend, I just smiled and nodded slightly. It wasn't like he could un-imprint. He grinned.

"Come on Lila, I want you to meet my sister!" Seth told Lila as he dragged her off to where ever Leah was.

I sighed, watching them go.

"Ok," said Jake, "What am I missing?" He was always so observant.

"Seth just imprinted on my human best friend, who, as it happens, Edward was giving googly eyes to at lunch today and to make matters worse, Alice couldn't read her future" I replied, not really sure what it all meant for Lila.

Jake and I looked at each other. Neither of us wanted to think about what would happen to Seth if Lila died. Then Jake grinned.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, "You forgot to dazzle Edward! I thought the plan was you go to school and be all like 'BAM! Here I am Eddie boy, you know you want it!'"

I laughed at his antics and decided to play along, "Oh, so that's where I went wrong! I knew there was something I forgot." He laughed with me this time.

"Come on," Jake said sobering up, "Just forget about it tonight, have some fun."

I smiled, "Let's go find Leah and the others."

Once we did, the night really began. It started with the story of how Quileute's came to be and then Seth and I told stories of our overseas adventures. I tried to follow Jakes advice and just have fun but not matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop reliving those few moments at lunch. It was getting increasingly difficult to stay in my emotional centre.

Seth and Lila were inseparable the entire night and I didn't have to hear her say she thought he was interesting, I could see that she liked him. It was all over the way she looked at him, laughed at his jokes and let him put his arm around her. You couldn't wipe the smile off either of their faces.

I couldn't help but smile, maybe things weren't all bad for Lila, maybe her future had changed now that she had met Seth. I watched as Seth leaned down and kissed Lila on the cheek.

I nudged Leah, "I have a feeling the Seth and Lila show are going to give you and Jake a run for your money," I whispered.

Leah watched them for a moment before replying, "Well it's about time. I've been wanting a bit of competition."

We laughed quietly as Jake began telling the legend of the Cold Ones, falling silent when he reached the part about the Cullen's.

Finally the last story had been told and it was time to go. Lila and I didn't speak much as I drove her home; I guess we both had a lot on our minds. When I arrived at her house, we said our goodbyes and I waited until she was safely inside before speeding home.

The moment I jumped through my bedroom window and landed safely inside I stopped fighting myself for emotional control.

The full impact of what had happened today hit me with the force of fifty road trains.

I crawled onto my bed and sobbed.

I didn't have to act anymore; there was no one here to see me break.


	13. The Meadow

**Sorry this Chapter took so long! Please enjoy =) **

* * *

The next few weeks came and went in a similar fashion.

Lila went on few dates with Edward and spent weekends on the Reservation with Seth.

Rose became increasingly distant to Lila while Emmett and Alice became the exact opposite.

Alice would watch me as if I was a confusing puzzle she was trying to figure out whenever she thought I wasn't looking.

Edward and I pretty much ignored each other and Jasper was always there, right beside me, whenever it was possible. I didn't question his desire to be close to me, it felt comfortable and familiar, something I could count on while everything was changing.

I found it harder and harder to watch Edward fall for someone else, until one day I couldn't take it anymore.

It was an extremely rare day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There was no chance I could go to school today. I was both relieved and saddened. Not going to school meant I didn't have to put up with Edward and Lila's relationship being thrown in my face, I didn't think I could deal with it anymore, but the fact it was a sunny day meant the Masen's wouldn't be going to school and I could've had Lila all to myself for the first time in weeks.

I sent a message to Lila telling her I had come down with the flu and wouldn't be at school today before deciding that I couldn't stay at home all day. The solution popped into my head immediately.

The meadow.

I hadn't been there in ages. It felt good to be able to go back there. I got changed into clothes appropriate for walking through the forest and left, purposely leaving my phone and purse on my bedside table. I didn't want to be disturbed.

I sped towards the meadow, only pausing for a moment as I passed the Masen's house. They were all home, I guess they had no need to go out. This was a good thing, I didn't fancy getting interrupted, I wanted today to be all about me.

I reached the meadow seconds later, stopping at the tree line to admire its beauty. A sense of belonging washed over me as I stepped into the meadow, I smiled, I never had to be anything but myself here, it was a wonderful feeling.

Once I was in the very centre of the meadow I laid down. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and completely relaxed, letting my emotions take me on a journey.

I sobbed from heart ache, screamed at the injustice of it all, laughed at their stupidity, growled in anger and sobbed a bit more before finally settling on serene acceptance.

The meadow had worked its magic once again. This was usually the point where I went back home but today I just couldn't bring myself to leave.

"Bella?" A voice asked, interrupting my conflicting thoughts. I hadn't been called that name in decades.

I sat up and turned to where the voice had come from and saw Jasper standing at the edge of the meadow. As soon as he saw my face, he went from hopeful confusion to disappointment.

"Oh, sorry Marie, I thought you were someone else," He explained, walking over to me.

I was intrigued. He was the first person to call me Bella, I wanted to know why.

"That's ok," I told him as he sat down next to me looking like a kid who had just been told Santa, the Easter Bunny and magic don't exist. "What made you think I was her?"

Jasper looked at me curiously. "Honestly, I don't really know. I mean, your looks and emotions all remind me of her and I'm not sure why. Today, when I felt your emotions, it was like my body acted of its own accord, all I could think was I can't let her die and I don't know why!"

He was so confused he had begun to project unintentionally. On top of feeling his confusion, I felt guilty. I had caused this; I had to set it right even if it meant I could no longer hide behind my carefully constructed walls.

"I know why," I told Jasper. He looked at me and I could feel hope gently caressing my skin. "The thing is, I am Bella."

"How?" queried Jasper, clearly unsure of what to think.

So I launched into the story of how Bella the human became Marie the vampire.

_*Flashback*_

_I couldn't sit in my bedroom wondering if he was real or not. I had to find our meadow. That would prove that he really existed. _

_It took three days for me to find the meadow. When I did, it didn't look as special as it was when he was there. I sat down and cried my heart out. At least I could be sure the Edward was real, that he wasn't a figment of my imagination. _

_After a few hours of emotional turmoil, I decided to head home, I could always come back. I stood to leave and lost my balance. I stretched my hand out to break my fall. My hand came down on a sharp rock, slicing the palm of my hand from pinky to thumb. _

_Strangely I didn't feel much pain at all as I watched the blood pool in my hand. _

_Suddenly someone else was there, licking my hand, drinking my blood. _

"_Jasper," I whispered as he bit into my palm, "You came back!" _

_He didn't respond, too far into the feeding frenzy to acknowledge what his prey was saying. _

_I could feel the burn in my hand start to wind its way up my arm as I began to feel faint. I realised, as I felt the blood draining from me, that this could only end in two ways, one far more likely than the other. At least in death I wouldn't miss Edward._

_Jasper was ending my suffering, I was grateful._

_The fainter I feel the more grateful I become. The part of my mind still functioning registers the fact that the pulling sensation in my hand has stopped and that a burn has started in my legs, my other arm and both sides of my neck. _

_The burn gets stronger, preventing me from passing out. My mind regains full function and with it comes the realisation that Jasper didn't kill me. He turned me. This knowledge makes me incredibly happy. My happiness dulls the burn._

_Three days later the burning stopped abruptly. The world was amazing. I could see everything, hear everything and nothing could kill me. Or at least that's what it felt like for a few moments at least. _

"_Bella? Are you ok?" Jasper asked me, catching my attention. _

_Before I could reply, I remembered why it was that we were here, that Edward had never wanted me to be a vampire so he would probably be less likely to want me now than before. _

_Just like that all my emotions returned with the 10 fold increase that is part and parcel to being a vampire. For another three days I was rendered motionless by the sheer magnitude of my emotional baggage. _

_I will always be surprised that Jasper didn't kill me or at the very least leave. I can't have been much fun for an empath to be around. _

_When I was finally able to function again, I told Jasper that I didn't want the Cullen's to know what had happened. He didn't argue with my decision but he refused to leave me when I told him he could go. _

_For the better part of the year that followed we were our own nomadic coven, but some things are never meant to last._

_**End Flashback**_

"In the end, you were getting depressed that you couldn't see Alice but you still refused to leave me so I dropped a boulder on your head and you lost your memory of turning me and went home to Alice," I finished.

"I could have killed you," Jasper said, shocked. Those words told me that he remembered everything. After all I suspected his memory would return one day, a boulder to the head can only do so much.

I sighed, in all the time we were together he never could let that tiny detail go. He never understood that death was the worse option.

"But you didn't! You chose to save me. You showed incredible restraint that day, and I'll always be grateful," I reiterated.

Jasper just looked at me, absorbing my words and their meaning. Slowly he reached out, turned my hand palm up and traced the perfect bite mark that was there. The only mark left from my change.

"As will I Bella," Jasper finally replied, before he kissed my mark.


End file.
